


Last to know

by Mahlerlucia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Introspection, M/M, Siblings, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahlerlucia/pseuds/Mahlerlucia
Summary: Una sorella è un pizzico d’infanzia che non potrà mai perdersi.(Marion C. Garretty)
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Other(s), Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou





	Last to know

Il treno era arrivato a _Sendai_ con la sua consueta puntualità. L’atmosfera che si respirava all’interno della stazione non si discostava molto da quella che si era lasciato alle spalle nella capitale, pur risultando sotto diversi aspetti ben più accogliente e familiare.

Eita sgranchì le braccia non appena ebbe la certezza di aver seminato la stragrande maggioranza di quei compagni di viaggio con cui non aveva scambiato altro che sguardi di cortesia misti a curiosità. Una bambina di non più di sette anni sollevò una mano per salutarlo e lui non riuscì a fare a meno di contraccambiare con un sorriso puerile e sincero. Quel visetto angelico gli ricordava tanto una certa persona che avrebbe rivisto di li a poco.

“ _Nii-chan_!”

_Appunto._

La piccola – che in realtà tanto piccola non era più, visto che frequentava l’ultimo anno della _Shiratorizawa Academy_ – Nami si era magicamente palesata lungo la banchina mettendo in mostra tutta quella vitalità a cui lo aveva abituato nel corso degli ultimi diciotto anni.

I suoi lunghi capelli biondi fluttuavano su quelle spalle da cui scendeva un grazioso vestito a fiori che non le aveva mai visto indossare prima di allora. Era sempre stata una patita dello shopping, compreso quello _on-line_ ; per giunta, non era di certo cosa particolarmente sorprendente poter ammirare in maniera diretta i suoi ultimi acquisti.

“Ehi, Nami! Ti avevo detto che non sarebbe stato un problema per me tornare in autonomia. Sai che non mi piace che tu prenda i mezzi da sola.”

“Eh, _mister premurosetto_! Guarda che prendo i mezzi tutti i giorni per andare a scuola e... non sono sola!”

_No! Non dirmi che ti sei fatta accompagnare da uno a caso tra mamma e papà, ti prego!_

Eita non riuscì a fare a meno di perdersi all’interno della luce emanata dal sorriso della sua sorellina nel momento in cui gli annunciò di avere un accompagnatore misterioso, quasi si trattasse di una persona per lei davvero speciale. Per un millesimo di secondo pensò a Kenjirou, ma a meno che non disponesse di capacità di teletrasporto, non poteva trovarsi a Sendai il giorno in cui avrebbe dovuto sostenere quell’importante test di laboratorio che lo aveva tenuto lontano da lui per un’intera settimana.

_Devo ricordarmi di chiamarlo per sapere se ha rischiato di prendere un voto inferiore al cento... sia mai!_

“Immagino che si tratti di quella tua amica che mi aveva chiesto di organizzare la prossima tappa nipponica dei _BTS_ a Sendai. Sì, perché _‘tuo fratello è un governatore’_ , certo!”

"Ah, Sumire! No, no. Deve recuperare un brutto voto in inglese e ora è a casa a studiare, credo. Le ho anche spiegato che non sei esattamente un governatore, ma non sbaglierò a pensare che forse un giorno potresti diventarlo. Hai una presenza scenica da urlo, lo sai?”

_Perché queste cose non le sento mai dire da Shirabu?! Perché? Mai una gioia!_

Non fu di certo complicato intuire che Nami stesse cercando di tergiversare sulla questione ‘misterioso accompagnatore’. Il punto per l’ex _setter_ era comprendere i motivi che stavano alla base di questo suo strambo atteggiamento.

“Adulatrice da strapazzo, dopo ti mollo la mancia! Ad ogni modo... non ho ancora capito chi è questa fantomatica persona che ti avrebbe accompagnata fino qui. E con che mezzo poi?”

“La sua auto. E non è una ‘fantomatica persona’. Esiste in carne ed ossa e tu... beh, e tu lo consoci probabilmente meglio di me.”

_Ecco lo sapevo, è papà. Ma porca miseria..._

D’un tratto, alle spalle della più giovane di casa Semi, comparve la figura slanciata di un ragazzo dai tratti ben noti. Indossava una giacca di jeans sopra ad una semplice t-shirt kaki, pantaloni scuri e _Converse_ color prugna. Portava ancora quel taglio di capelli che lo aveva contraddistinto sin dai tempi del liceo, seppur fosse stato leggermente rivisitato a livello di lunghezza. Ma quella frangetta perfettamente squadrata se ne stava ancora lì, a ricoprire un viso che nonostante i ventidue anni suonati racchiudeva ancora l’essenza di un ragazzino alle prese con le prime avvisaglie dell’adolescenza.

Man mano che si avvicinava lasciava intravedere sempre più quelle guance paffute e rosse di fiatone e... imbarazzo. Ma questo Eita ancora non poteva saperlo.

“Hey, Goshiki _-kun_! Wow, che coincidenza incontrarci qui! Dove stai andando di bello?”

Nami si voltò e gli sorrise in maniera talmente dolce da indurlo a mostrare la sua indelebile timidezza scompigliandosi i capelli a livello della nuca.

Eita si soffermò a lungo su quell’intenso scambio di sguardi che intercorse tra loro e improvvisamente cominciò a sentirsi di troppo. Deglutì silenziosamente, sperando – senza ancora comprenderne appieno le ragioni – che le ipotesi che stavano cominciando a frullargli per la testa non corrispondessero appieno alla realtà dei fatti.

“Finalmente sei arrivato, _Tsu-chan_!”

_Tsu-chan? Cosa diavolo... che diamine sta succedendo?_

Puntò gli occhi su quelli del suo ex compagno di squadra, in attesa di una spiegazione che sperava di poter sentire senza essere costretto a tormentare i diretti interessati con quella raffica di domande che stava tempestando i suoi pensieri più spontanei. Di tutta risposta, il più giovane si limitò a sorridere flebilmente, senza riuscire ancora a trovare né la forza e né il coraggio per poter spiegare quello che era successo tra lui e la ‘piccola principessa’ di cui Eita gli aveva spesso parlato tra un ritaglio di allenamento e l’altro. All’epoca non sembrava particolarmente interessato ai suoi racconti, specie quando venivano bruscamente interrotti da Kenjirou o da Satori; chiaramente con toni e motivazioni ben differenti.

“ _Nii-chan_ , _Tsu-chan_ ci teneva a venire a prenderti in stazione per parlarti. Insomma, è giusto che tu sappia che noi due... beh, si è capito, no?! Io e _Tsu-chan_ ci siamo ufficialmente fidanzati.”

_Ufficialmente. Fidanzati._

Per un attimo Eita pensò a come avrebbe potuto reagire Shirabu se avesse scoperto una cosa del genere. Sarebbe diventato il suo zimbello per il resto dei suoi giorni. Ufficialmente.

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dalla presa di posizione che Goshiki mise in atto mediante un inchino dai toni esageratamente succubi. Annuì più volte per dare manforte a quella che oramai era diventata la sua compagna. Ufficialmente.

“Scusami Semi _-san_! Scusami se non ti ho detto nulla prima. Volevo che Nami fosse d’accordo e non volevo che tu te la prendessi con lei. Prenditela con me, è colpa mia!”

“Oh, chiamalo Eita- _chan_! Siete ufficialmente cognati adesso!”

_Ufficialmente. Cognati. Chi lo ha stabilito?_

Eita scosse vigorosamente la testa nel vano tentativo di tornare in sé dopo tutta quella serie di bombe emotive che erano scoppiate nella sua testa nel giro di pochi minuti. Non che gli dispiacesse che sua sorella si fosse impelagata in una relazione amorosa con una persona di cui, in fondo, si era sempre fidato. Non che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in quello che stavano facendo, viste le loro età anagrafiche e le loro normali pulsioni adolescenziali. Non era questo.

Goshiki per lui era sempre stato quel fratello minore che non aveva mai avuto, quel _kōhai_ che sembrava perennemente pendere dalle sue labbra, specie quando quel vanaglorioso di Kenjirou si burlava di lui e di quel talento che all’epoca necessitava del giusto sostegno per poter esplodere come di fatto era poi realmente successo.

_Oh, per gli dèi voi due! Se mi aveste tirato contemporaneamente due calci sugli stinchi mi avreste fatto meno ‘effetto’!_

“Voi due dovete essere completamente impazziti! Come vi salta in mente di fidanzarvi senza farmi sapere nulla?”

“Te lo stiamo dicendo ora, _Nii-chan_.”

“Da quanto? Voglio dire, da quanto uscite insieme?”

“Da quando lo hai detto a Shirabu, se non ricordo male. Vero, _Tsu-chan_? Doveva essere circa un mese fa.”

_Cosa?! Shi-Shirabu... lo sa?_

Goshiki tornò a inchinarsi con fare ancor più devoto della volta precedente. Sapeva bene quanto questo dettaglio potesse aver infastidito il suo _ex senpai_ , ma non aveva davvero trovato altra persona con cui potersi confidare a fronte di una decisione tanto importante. Ed era stato proprio il futuro medico a consigliargli caldamente di parlarne al più presto con quel fratello maggiore al quale stava portando via la sua ‘preziosa principessa’. Tralasciando i dettagli che aveva voluto appurare su tutto quel grande ‘intreccio amoroso’, aveva sempre sostenuto che la chiarezza fosse alla base di qualunque rapporto basato sulla completa fiducia, specie se questo comportava un’amicizia che andava a gonfie vele da diversi anni.

“Sai, ci ha fatto anche le sue felicitazioni. Più che altro era preoccupato per te.”

_Preoccupato... per me?! Nami, cara... se me lo dovessi trovare qui di fronte ora, quanto meno lo ribalterei!_

Eita fece un lungo sospiro per cercare di mettere insieme quel complicatissimo puzzle di cui lui sembrava essere solamente l’ultimo pezzo, quello necessario per far sì che l’immagine rappresentata fosse perfettamente riconoscibile e nitida. L’ultimo tassello che aveva però dovuto cedere inconsapevolmente il passo a chi, non facendo parte della famiglia, poteva permettersi di dire la sua senza perdere la testa. Esattamente come stava facendo lui in quel momento. Proprio come Tsutomu aveva correttamente predetto.

“Oh, ma che carino! Se volete scusarmi, prima d’iniziare a commentare senza pietà il livello di resa su strada del mio ‘ufficialmente cognato’, dovrei fare una telefonata. Non vi posso assicurare nulla sulla sua brevità.”

“Semi _-san_ , aspetta!”

“Goshiki _-kun_ , vuoi la mia benedizione? Ce l’hai già. Ma se la vedrò piangere anche una sola volta per te...”

Il più giovane iniziò a gesticolare con fare goffo, in parte frastornato da quelle parole dal tono bonariamente deciso, in parte rincuorato da quell’accettazione in famiglia che non si sarebbe aspettato in maniera tanto repentina. Annuì tante di quelle volte da costringere la sua ‘ufficialmente fidanzata’ ad intervenire per far sì che si placasse una volta per tutte.

Inutile sottolineare che le urla che provenivano dal punto in cui Eita si era soffermato per effettuare quella chiamata dal chiaro destinatario si sentirono per tutto il parcheggio della stazione.

_… The last to know  
How you're feeling  
The last to know  
Where you are… _

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Ringrazio tutti coloro che passeranno a leggere e a recensire questa mia piccola one-shot! :)
> 
> Questa doveva essere la shottina dedicata al compleanno di Semi e invece è venuto fuori questo casotto! XD  
> Mi spiego: io volevo inserire ancora il mio OC del cuore, ovvero la sorellina di Eita. L’idea è nata soprattutto dopo che Furudate ha confermato il fatto che Semi ha davvero una little sister. Ma la realtà è stata che fino ad un paio di ore fa non avevo in mente uno straccio di trama. Poi ho pensato a Goshiki e... è venuta fuori questa cosa! XD Ringrazio Tsu-chan che si è prestato alla causa e che, sinceramente, vedrei molto bene come cognatino acquisito di Shirabu *fischietta a mo’ di vendetta*  
> Spero che vi abbia strappato almeno un sorriso! :)
> 
> La storia è scritta in terza persona e al tempo passato.  
> La canzone da cui ho tratto il titolo della storia è ’Last to know’ di Del Amitri. Ho riportato il ritornello della canzone alla fine del testo.
> 
> Grazie ancora a chiunque deciderà di passare di qua! ^^
> 
> A presto,
> 
> Mahlerlucia


End file.
